maafkan aku hinata
by dhehimechan
Summary: rumah tangga hinata dengan naruto hampir hancur, dan itu semua gara-gara seorang wanita yang tidak tahu malu!. ia mencoba merebut dan bertujuan menguasai harta naruto. bagaimana tindakan hinata untuk mencegah perbuatan jahat wanita itu dan mempertahankan rumah tangganya?
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruhina**_

Maafkan aku hinata

genre : family & drama , hurt/comfort

Rated : T

Naruto © masashi kishimoto

 _Summary :rumah tangga hinata dengan naruto hampir hancur, dan itu semua gara-gara seorang wanita yang tidak tahu malu!. ia mencoba merebut dan bertujuan menguasai harta naruto. bagaimana tindakan hinata untuk mencegah perbuatan jahat wanita itu dan mempertahankan rumah tangganya?_

Tak pande buat summary sumpah T.T

happy reading minna :D

.

.

.

.

Tampak ada sesosok wanita cantik yang sedang duduk sambil sesekali melirik ponsel miliknya, raut wajah yang tadinya menggambarkan kegembiraan kini berubah menjadi kekhawatiran. Bagaimana tidak sudah hampir dua jam ia menunggu, menunggu seseorang di sebuah taman dekat kota tempat ia tinggal, cuaca yang tadinya cerah dengan hembusan angin siang hari yang menyejukkan kini sudah berubah menjadi kelam dengan warna jingga yang dimunculkan awan, menandakan hari kini sudah sore. Hinata sebut saja nama wanita cantik tersebut terus saja mengecek layar ponsel berwarna ungu miliknya, ia merasa cemas karna tidak seperti biasanya sang suami orang yang sejak tadi ditunggu hinata mengingkari janjinya. Hari sudah semakin larut dan hinata sudah tidak sanggup lagi menunggu disana karna cuaca yang semakin tidak bersahabat, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

' _Narutokun... ada apa sebenarnya tidak biasanya kamu begini'_ gumamnya sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat ia duduk untuk menunggu tadi.

Hari sudah semakin gelap dan hinata masih terus saja berjalan, ia tidak mau naik kendaraan umum karena ia berharap sang suami yang ia tunggu tadi masih mengingat janji mereka dan datang menyusul hinata, tapi percuma saja hinata yang sedari tadi berjalan pelan tetap saja tidak melihat sang suaminya muncul.

' _yasudah aku menunggunya dirumah saja'_ , dengan percaya diri hinata bergumam lagi sambil tersenyum, ia percaya kalau naruto pasti punya alasan untuk tidak datang ketaman tadi, ia kemudian menunggu bus lewat dihalte sembari mengecek layar ponselnya kembali. Ia terkejut setelah mengecek sebuah pesan singkat yang ia terima barusan, ia kira yang mengirim pesan tersebut adalah naruto sang suami tetapi ia salah.

 **From : *******

 **To : Hinata Uzumaki**

 _ **Koniciwa uzumaki san**_

 _ **Maaf menggangu waktu anda sebentar,saya hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu hal**_

 _ **Pasti anda menganggap ini hal yang tidak penting tapi saya harus memberitahukanmu...**_

 _ **...**_

Sang pengirim tidak meneruskan pesannya yang membuat hinata semakin penasaran. Iapun mengetik beberapa kata dilayar ponselnya

 **From : Hinata Uzumaki**

 **To : *******

 _ **Maaf kamu siapa?**_

Kemudian hinata mengklik kolom send sembari menunggu bus lewat. Ia menyimpan ponselnya kedalam tas kecil miliknya kemudian terdiam, karna merasa bosan hinatapun akhirnya memilih melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar halte, sunyi itu yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia tetap memantau sekitar halte agar dirinya tidak terlalu memikirkan siapa serta maksud dari si pengirim pesan tadi hingga akhirnya pandangannya terhenti karna ia melihat sesosok pria berkulit tan, rambut pirang jabrik yang tengah tertawa ria, sepertinya ia kenal pria itu karna ciri-ciri pria tersebut terlalu hinata kenal. tampaknya sang pria tersebut terlihat bahagia terbukti dari canda tawa yang ditimbulkan dari percakapan kedua insan berbeda gender yang sedikit terdengar dikuping halte dimna hinata duduk dan menunggu dengan cafe tersebut tidak terlalu jauh jadi kemungkinan besar hinata dapat dengan jelas mendengar juga percakapan yang kedua orang itu bicarakan, tetapi sepertinya mereka berdua tampak sedang saling bercanda. Awalnya ia tidak mau berasumsi bahwa pria yang berada di sebuah cafe dekat halte tempat hinata berada sekarang adalah suaminya yaitu naruto,tetapi ia terkejut saat sang objek utama hinata tak sengaja menggeser kepalanya dan menamakan bentuk wajahnya ke hinata sehingga hinata dapat mengenali betul wajah dari pria tersebut. Hinata bergetar, ia tak tahan menahan isakannya segera ia beranjak meninggalkan halte berlari tanpa tahu akan kemana ia pergi..

' _apa pria itu benar-benar narutokun, aku harap bukan, tetapi jika iya, kenapa dia begitu, hiks...kenapa..hiks,,,... nautokun... tetapi kenapa,..._ ' tangis hinata pecah an ia tidak bisa menahan gejolak hatinya untuk tidak menangis . hinata bergumam kecil untuk ketiga kalinya.

disisi lain, dicafe tempat naruto bersama seorang gadis cantik,modis,bersurai pirang dengan mata bulat ungu,semakin membuat aura kecantikannya keluar. Gadis yang diketahui bernama shion itu sedikit terdiam sambil menoleh kearah luar jendela, seperti mencari sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang tadiya sedang duduk dihalte yang sepertinya tampak menunggu bus. Sesaat kemudian gadis tersebut tersenyum kecil atau lebih tepatnya berseringai, sepertinya rencana yang ia rencanakan berhasil,

' _sebentar lagi, naruto akan menjadi milikku, dan maafkan aku hinata bukan maksudku melukai hatimu aku hanya meminjam suamimu untuk melancarkan rencanaku'..._

"hey shion, kenapa kau melamun", tegur naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah shion .membuat shion terkejut dari lamunannya. Naruto tampak bingung dengan perubahan raut wajah gadis yang berada dihadapannya ini, ia mencoba mencari-cari hal apa yang membuat shion tampak melamun.

"ha...iya na-narutokun mengagetkanku saja, tidak ada apa-apa. Tadi aku hanya melihat seorang ibu tua yang sepertinya sedang bersedih tetapi sudah pergi", dusta shion, ia mengumbar senyum manisnya berharap naruto mempercayainya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan sepertinya ia mempercayai gadis tersebut, ia kembali menyantap makanannya tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun. Melihat naruto shion tersenyum lega.

Shion kemudian mengambil ponsel _touchscreen_ milknya dan mulai mengetik. Selesai itu ia letak kembali ponsel itu kedalam tas kecil miliknya dan melanjutkan makannya.

Dengan langkah gontai, rambut kusut,mata sembab, dan wajah yang memancarkan kesedihan yang sedang dirasakan hinata saat ini, ia berjalan dan terus berjalan. Ia bingung harus apa dan kemana, ia bingung harus percaya atau tidak, ia bingung apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini. Menangis tanpa sebab yang pasti,pikirnya. Pikirannya kacau sekarang, dan utuk sekarang ia mencoba untuk tenang dan kembali kerumah, ia tidak mau buru-buru mengambil kesimpulan bahwa yang ia lihat tadi, pria yang sedang makan dengan seorang wanita tadi di cafe dekat halte tempat ia menunggu bus adalah naruto suami nya,

' _aku yakin narutokun tidak seperti itu, pasti ia ada alasan sehingga ia tidak datang tadi, aku harus menanyainya nanti dirumah,'_ hibur hinata terhadap dirinya sendiri, ia mencoba menenangka pikirannya ..

Tiba-tiba,.

Drrrttt...drrttt...

hinata merasa getaran di saku kanan celananya, ia mencoba mencari asal getaran tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari ponsel miliknya, ia membuka sebuah pesan singkat yang menyebabkan ponselnya bergetar.

Klik...

 **From:*******

 **To: Hinata Uzumaki**

 _ **Hinata san sudah melihat suami anda tengah bersama wanita lain disebuah cafe?,**_

 _ **Sepertinya ia berselingkuh, maafkan saya sebelumnya telah lancang memberitahukan hal ini, tetapi sepertinya suami anda tampak bahagia bersama gadis tersebut sehingga bisa melupakan janji kalian.**_

 _ **...**_

Hinata tercengoh, ia terkejut setelah membaca pesan singkat yang ia terima barusan. Hatinya yang mulai tenang tadi kembali merasakan gejolak yang teramat menyakitkan, terasa sesak, ia tidak bisa menahan cairan bening jatuh dari kelopak matanya, matanya yang sudah sedikit memutih kini kembali memerah. Kini ia tak tahu harus percaya atau tidak pada pesan singkat yang ia terima tadi, kemudian ia mencoba tenang, membalas pesan dengan ekpresi tidak perduli sambil bergumam _'aku harus percaya pada suamiku, orang yang sangat kucintai dan yang mencintaiku, bukannya mempercayai pesan singkat yang tak jelas pengirim serta kebenarannya'_

 **From: Hinata Uzumaki**

 **To: *******

 _ **Iya aku sudah melihatnya tapi aku tak perduli...**_

Selesai mengetik hinata menekan kolom send dan menyimpan ponselnya kemudian berjalan kembali sambil terisak segugutan.

Kini shion dan naruto sudah siap dalam acara makannya dan memilih untuk pulang karna waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. mereka berjalan keluar cafe menuju tempat parkir, mereka memasuki sebuah mobil berwara orange milik naruto. Setelah masuk shion merasa ponselnya bergetar.

Diambil ponsel yang berada ditas nya kemudian membuka pesan singkat yang muncul. Ia cemberut membaca pesan itu kemudian tampak berfikir, sepertinya ia merencanakan sesuatu.'heeemm... begitukah?, baiklah kalau begitu maafkan aku kalau aku jahat . hi-na-ta.' Batin gadis berambut pirang itu kemudian kembali fokus kekegiatannya tadi.

Ia benar-benar tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang jahat.

Tapi apa ?.

Hinata kemali berjalan menuju rumahnya tetapi tiba-tiba karna ia tidak fokus melihat jalan

,..brughk,..

Ittai... pekik hinata

Aduh... pekik seseorang yang ditabrak hinata

Hinata terjatuh ketanah dengan tidak elitnya. Ia meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya yang sakit, sepertinya terkena krikil. Kemudian ia menghentikan kegitannya karna tersadar sepertiya ia menabrak seseorang,sepertinya seseorang itu juga merasa kesakitan. terdengar suara pekikan di depannya, ia membuka matanya dan mendapati sesosok pria tegap,berambut cokelat dengan tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah dikedua pipinya yang tengah mengusap-usap bokongnya juga, sepertinya pria tersebut juga kesakitan. hinata yang melihat pemuda yang tak sengaja ia tabrak itupun kemudian bangun dan mencoba membantu pria itu berdiri.

hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu pria tersebut berdiri, sang pria itu menyambut tangan hinata sambil tersenyum kearah hinata, hinata menghentikan isakannya karna merasa risih dipandangi oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenali secara intens. Setelah berdiri sang pria tersebut masih enggan melepaskan tanganya dengan hinata membuat hinata sedikit merasa risih tetapi entah mengapa hinata juga enggan melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka, ' _ehem.._ '

deheman sang pria membuat hinata buru-buru menarik tangannya kemudian menundukkan wajah sembari berkata

"ma...maaf... maafkan saya tuan. Saya tidak sengaja menabrak anda, soalnya saya tadi sedang buru-buru dan tidak melihat jalan shingga saya menabrak anda, jadi sekali lagi saya mohon maaf" hinata brbicara dengan nada pelan dan sopan sambil membungkukan badannya, ia merasa bersalah karna telah menabrak pria itu.

"hem...hehhee tak masalah kok, jadi jangan terlalu formal seperti itu jika berbicara denganku aku jadi merasa sudah bapak-bapak" jawab sang pria itu sambil nyengir, membuat hinata sedikit merasa lega.

Hening.

"ha...ehya perkenalkan namaku Kiba Inuzuka, kau bisa memanggilku Kiba. Dan kau, siapa namamu?" sang pria yang diketahui bernama kiba itu kemudian bertanya kepada hinata sembari egulurkan tangan utnuk salam perkenalan.

"nama saya Hinata Uzumaki, panggil saya Hinata, salam kenal kiba-san" jawab hinata sembari membalas salam tagan dari kiba kemudian tersenyum, lebih tepatya tersenyum kecil,. Melihat keadaan hinata saat ini kiba merasa aneh dan mulai bertanya-tanya _'sepertinya gadis ini tengah menangis, penampilannya begitu berantakan. Ada apa sebenarnya?, aku jadi merasa kasihan'_ batin kiba.

Disisi lain...

Shion bersama naruto yang sedang menaiki mobil orange milik naruto. Mereka sepertinya akan menuju kerumah untuk pulang. Sebelum pulang naruto menghantarkan shion kerumahnya. Suasana didalam mbil itu hening, tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan karna kedua orang ini tengah sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

'kami-sama apakah hinata akan marah padaku, aku harap ia tidak masalah karna aku membatalkan janji kamu, dan aku harap ia dapat memakluminya' batin naruto, ia sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan hinata sekarang, ia takut hinata tak pulang kerumah karna marah.

Disaat naruto yang sedang diam memandangi jalanan dan sedang melamun juga shion tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya, ia terkejut kemudian menoleh kearah shion dan menanyai ada apa?, namun shion tampak ingin menunjukkan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya dua orang yang sedang asik ngobrol sambil berdiri pinggir trotoar.

"lihat, narutokun sepertinya aku mengenal orang itu" tunjuk shion

"yang mana?, yang laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya naruto

"sepertinya yang laki-laki,ah iya dia kiba teman smp kita dulu narutokun ingat?"

"he..um... ki-kiba?" nauto tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian melanjukan kalimatnya tadi "hemiyaa kiba yang super duper cerewet ituya, bersama siapa dia? , apa dengan istri atau pacarnya?" jawab naruto lagi

"tidak tahu, kalau bgitu bagaimana kalau kita samperi mereka?" usul shion

"haiya baiklah aku juga sedikit rindu denganya" ujar naruto. Kmudian naruto membuka pintu tetapi kemudian ia berhenti dan tiak jadi keluar mobil. Sepertinya ia sedang melihat seseorang yang membuatnya terkejut, seperti mau marah raut wajah cerahnya tadi berubah menjadi raut wajah kesal. Shion yang menyadari perubahan raut serta tingkah naruto mencoba mencari tahu apa penyebabnya dan ternyata shion menyadari bahwa naruto melihat

Seseorang wanita yang sedang berduaan dengan kiba siapa.

Ternyata wanita itu penyebab perubahan raut wajah naruto,

Shion yang melihatnya tersenyum bangga, ia mencoba mencari-cari akal untuk membuat naruto semakin marah.

"narutokun, mengapa kembali masuk kemobil?, apa tidak jadi menghampiri kiba?" tanya shion engan ekpresi lugunya.

"tidak, aku mau cepat pulang" jawab naruto ketus.

'ke-knapa?, tadi kamu bilang kamu rindu dengannya?"

"aku bilang tidak ya tidak jika kau mau menghampirinya sana pergilah aku mau pulang, aku capek" bentk naruto membuat shion sedikit tersentak

"he..um ada apa narutokun tiba-tiba seperti ini?, apa karna narutokun melihat seorang wanita yang bersama kiba itu hinata, upss" shion menghentikan kalimatnya sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya dimulutnya, ia pura-pura keceplosan agar naruto semakin kesal.

Namun naruto memilih diam dan tidak menjawab shion. Ia melajukan mobilnya kembali dengan kecepatan yang lumayan, membuat shion sedikit ketakutan tetapi juga senang karna tampaknya naruto sedang marah kali ini.

Dipinggir jalan tempat kiba dan hinata bertemu tadi~

"hemm.. ma-maaf hinatasan saya lancang karna baru kenal tapi sudah menanyai anda, tetapi saya penasaran karna melihat anda tampak sedang bersedih sekarang?" kini kiba membuka pembicaraan pertama sekali karna ia tak suka suasana canggung.

Hinata yang merasa ditanyaipun sedikit menolehkan wajah sayunya kekiba, sepertinya ia ingin sekali menangis dan menceritakan kejadian yang i alami tadi. Tanpa ragu hinata menuju kearah sebuah bangku dekat mereka berdua berdiri kemudian duduk,setelah duduk hinata mengarah kekiba dan memanggil pria itu sert mengisyaratkan kiba untuk duduk. Melihat perintah hinata kiba pun ikut menuju kebangku dan duduk disamping hinata.

Suasana kembali hening, tetapi kemudian hinata membuka mulut

"sebenarnya aku membutuhkan teman curhat hari ini, apa kah kamu bersedia mendengarkan curhatanku kibasan?'' tanya hinata

"hem um, kalo itu membuatmu tenang baiklah aku bersedia,'' jawab kiba.

 _ **Tbc...**_

 _ **Hu em... selamat pagi semua**_

 _ **Perkenalkan saya dhechan, saya membuat fic pertama saya jadi maaf bila ceritanya aneh soalnya baru sih.**_

 _ **Eheheeee...**_

 _ **Jadi saya mohon semuanya beri kritik dan saran atas fic saya ini, mana tau bisa membatu saya hehe**_

 _ **Saya sebenarnya ragu apakah cerita saya ini menarik atau tidak TvT, jadi saya mohon ripiu nya hehe**_

 _ **Terima kasih...**_

 _ **please review minna**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _ **Naruhina**_

Maafkan aku hinata

genre : family & drama , hurt/comfort

Rated : T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 _Summary :_ rumah tangga hinata dengan naruto hampir hancur, dan itu semua gara-gara seorang wanita yang tidak tahu malu!. ia mencoba merebut dan bertujuan menguasai harta naruto. bagaimana tindakan hinata untuk mencegah perbuatan jahat wanita itu dan mempertahankan rumah tangganya?

Tak pande buat summary sumpah T.T

 _ **Happy reading semoga suka chap 2 ini \=D/**_

 _ **Don't like don't read**_

Kini langit sudah semakin gelap, suasana kota juga sudah semakin sepi, hembusan angin semakin dingin, tetapi kedua orang yang sejak tadi sore duduk disebuah bangku pinggir jalan masih saja berada disana.

"Hem..umm... Baiklah aku mengerti" ujar salah satu dari mereka, sepertinya Kiba.

"Heu...um... Baiklah Kiba-san, terimakasih atas waktu yang kamu miliki kamu gunakan hanya untuk sekedar mendengarkan dongeng saya, saya merasa agak enakan setelah menceritakan ini kepada seseorang" jawab Hinata, kemudian wanita itu berdiri, sepertinya ia ingin pergi dari situ. Melihat Hinata bangkit Kiba juga ikut bangkit, pria itu kemudian hanya bisa diam, tapi dalam diam sebenarnya ia sedang berbicara pada pikirannya sendiri. Ia memikirkan Hinata, kenapa bisa Hinata mengalami hal aneh seperti itu, namun Kiba tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karna ia baru mengenal Hinata, jadi ia pun hanya bisa diam dan berpamitan,

"Ehehee taapa Hinata,aku mengerti maafkan aku ya tidak bisa memberimu solusi karna aku belum menikah ehehehee"ujar Kiba sambil tertawa kikuk. "Tidak apa-apa Kiba-san, mau mendengarkan curhatanku saja aku sudah sangat terbantu, sekali lagi terima kasih dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu Kiba-san. Kalau begitu saya mohon pamit karna tampaknya hari sudah larut" Hinata kemudian berpamitan sambil membungkuk tanda terimakasihnya. "Ehehe sama-sama Hinata dan tak usah sungkan. Aku bisa kok menjadi teman curhatmu, ohya aku boleh minta nomor ponselmu?, bila ada waktu kita bisa jalan-jalan atau sekedar bercerita seperti ini lagi?" Tanya kiba.

"Ini" Hinata memberi secarik kertas yang bertulis nomor ponselnya, setelah itu ia pergi. " Jaa ne Kiba-san matta ashita" kata Hinata kemudian berjalan kearah barat.

"Mata ashita Hinata" jawab Kiba yang masih berdiri sambil memegang secarik kertas yang diberi Hinata tadi.

Kini Hinata sudah sampai dirumahnya, ia melihat keadaan rumahnya yang gelap. Sepertinya suaminya belum pulang, tetapi setelah ia berdiri didepan pintu ia mendengar suara tv menyala. Ia meraih kenop pintu lalu memutarnya, ternyata tidak terkunci. Kemudian ia masuk "Tadaima" ujar Hinata..

.

.

.

.

.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban, namun Hinata melihat sesosok pria sedang duduk santai didepan tv, kemudian tanpa basa-basi Hinata menuju sofa tempat pria yang diketahui adalah naruto,suaminya duduk.

"Naruto-kun sudah sampai rumah?, kenapa lampu depan tidak dinyalakan?" Tanya Hinata lembut.

"Hening"

"Naruto-kun tadi kemana?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"..." Namun lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban, Naruto masih diam dan duduk manis sambil menatap tv, iapun enggan menoleh kearah Hinata yang membuat Hinata semakin merasa aneh.

"Naruto-kun" panggil Hinata.

"..." Naruto masih diam.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa tadi tidak bilang kalau tidak bisa datang ?" Tanya Hinata sekali lagi.

.

.

.

"Lagi-lagi Naruto kukuh pada pendiriannya dan masih diam.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa? Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata sambil cemas.

setelah Naruto mendengarkan pertanyaan Hinata yang seperti orang tak berdosa menurutunya, ia menoleh kearah Hinata, menatap Hinata dengan pandangan sinis dan kesal. Sepertinya Naruto marah dengan Hinata.

"Kenapa?, ada apa ? Katamu?" Naruto malah kembali menanyai Hinata, yang direspon dengan keterkejutan oleh Hinata. "Mak-maksud Naruto-kun apa?, aku tak tahu?, se-sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada takut-takut.

"Kau, tadi kemana?, kenapa pulang lama?" Tanya Naruto dingin tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Hinata tadi.

"Etto...he'um... Se-sebenarnya aku tadi menunggu mu"

"Aku tadi tidak datang, tapi kenapa kau tidak kembali pulang?" Jawab naruto ketus.

"Aku menunggumu lama Naruto-kun"

"Menungguku bersama seorang pria?"

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun bisa tahu?" Kini Hinata merasa takut sekaligus terkejut kenapa Naruto bisa tahu ia sedang bersama seorang pria.

"Jadi kau tadi pergi bersama pria lain?, bisa-bisa nya Hinata kamukan sudah memiliki suami kenapa kamu malah pergi bersama pria lain tanpa meminta izinku ha!?" Kini suara Naruto sedikit terdengar membentak,membuat Hinata merasa takut.

"Aku awalnya menunggumu ditaman tempat kita janjian tadi, tapi sudah hampir 2 jam aku menunggu dan kau tak datang, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang, kemudian saat dihalte aku tak sengaja melihatmu" Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya kemudian terisak, ia tak menyangka akan dibentak oleh Naruto.

" Kau jahat Hinata, tega sekali kau selingkuh dariku, mulai sekarang aku tak mau berbicara denganmu" kini Naruto kembali berbicara dengan nada rendah namun masih dapat didengar.

Mendengar tuduhan Naruto Hinata terdiam, ia terkejut juga kecewa. Padahal yang berselingkuh adalah suaminya tetapi malah ia yang dituduh, sebenarnya Hinata ingin sekali marah dan menuduh Naruto tetapi apa daya, Hinata terlalu takut mengatakan itu. Jelas-jelas Hinata melihat Naruto bersama wanita lain dan melupakan janji mereka tadi. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata Hinata berlari menuju kaamarnya dengan tak menyangka Naruto bisa sebegitu kejamnya menuduhkan hal itu kepadanya. Kini Hinata pergi menuju kasurnya, menjatuhkan tubuh rapuhnya diatas kasur, ia menangis, ia merasakan hatinya sakit seperti dicabik-cabik, kemudian ia tampak berfikir sejenak lalu diam.

'Untuk apa aku menangis sedangkan Naruto-kun bahagia, baiklah jika itu mau dia aku akan menurut' gumamnya. Setelah berhasil menenangkan suasana hati dan pikirannya yang kacau tadi, ia sempat berfikir untuk apa menangis kalau hal yang dituduhkan suaminya itu adalah tidak benar. Hinata sekarang mencoba untuk menjadi wanita yang kuat dan tak cengen. Jadi ia putuskan untuk berhenti menangis dan memilih untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dengan mandi, ia lalu menuju ke kamar mandi dan segera mandi dan berganti pakaian ia memilih tidur dan mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat berharap suaminya tidak masuk kekamar mereka.

Sementara di ruang tv-

Aku tak menyangka Hinata begitu.

'

'

'

''

'

'

Semenjak kejadian Naruto dan Hinata bertengkar kecil yang Naruto menuduh Hinata berselingkuh,membuat hubungan antara mereka dua merenggang. sudah hampir 1 minggu mereka berdua tak saling berbicara, sebenarnya keduanya taampak tak nyaman dengan situasi seperti ini. Tapi keras kepala yang mereka dua punya serta gengsi yang tinggi membuat situasi semakin runyam.

Sama-sama tidak mau mengalah.

Tiba disiang hari cerah, Hinata yang sedang duduk diteras rumah dikejutkan oleh sebuah mobil yang tiba-tiba datang, ia merasa heran karna tidak pernah melihat mobil tersebut, apakah itu saudara Naruto? Atau teman kerjanya?. Menurut Hinata itu bukan urusannya, tapi setelah ada seseorang yang keluar dari mobil itu ia sangat terkejut karna orang itu ternyata...

"Kiba-san" gumam Hinata, ia terkejut untuk apa Kiba kerumahnya dan bagaimana Kiba bisa tahu rumahnya. Hinata tampak terdiam melamun dikursi dekat jendela diteras rumahnya, tetapi lamunanya buyar setelah mendengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari dalam rumahnya. Sepertinya itu suara...

"Oii Kiba,dengan siapa kau kemari" teriak Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, apa Kiba-san itu teman Naruto?" Gumam Hinata lagi.

Naruto muncul dari dalam rumah untuk menghampiri temannya didepan gerbang, tetapi Naruto sama sekali tak mau melihat atau bahkan melirik Hinata yang sedari tadi diam diteras dekat jendela, Hinata sudah biasa akan hal itu tetapi Hinata herannya kenapa Kiba tak memberitahu kalau ia teman Naruto, dan sepertinya Hinata kembali kaget melihat seorang wanita yang sedang bersama Kiba, sepertinya Hinata mengenal ciri-ciri wanita itu, tetapi dimana ?, apa jangan-jangan wanita itu yang sedang bersama Naruto dicafe waktu itu. Jadi?,maksud nya apa ini Hinata amat sangat bingung sekarang dan hanya bisa berdoa

'Kami sama, apa rencanamu untuk takdirku ini?' Hinata masuk kedalam rumah.

"Oi Naruto, kau tak bilang kalau kau tinggal kau juga tak memberitahuku kalau kau sudaah menikah, mana istrimu aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku penasaran seperti apakah rupa wanita yang mau menikah denganmu, hahaha" ujar Kiba kepada Naruto,.

"He...um.m, maaf Kiba waktu aku menikah aku tidak disini jadi tidak ada teman sekolahku yang kuundang, juga istriku sangat cantik kok juga pintar, ohya ayo masuk kita berbicara didalam. Dan shion kau tidak kerja hariini?" Balas Naruto kemudian mereka berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

.

.

.

Kini Naruto,Kiba juga Shion sudah sampai diruang tamu. Naruto mempersilahkan kedua temannya duduk kemudian menuju kedapur untuk memberi sedikit camila juga minum untuk temannya, ia masih enggan meminta tolong kepada Hinata karna gengsinya itu.

"Maafya cuma ada ini" Naruto membawa setoples kue kering cookelat, sebungkus kacang goreng,juga sepiring bolu gulung, serta 3 gelas jus jeruk. Semua makanan juga minuman itu buatan istrinya, Hinata tidak pernah mau membeli camilan ditoko karna ia takut banyak terkandung bahan pengawet jadi ia memilih membuatnya karna dia juga pandai membuatnya.

"Heummm itu saja juga sudah cukup Naruto tak usah repot-repot. Ohya mana istrimu?, kenapa tak kau suruh kemari?" Tanya Kiba

Naruto yang baru duduk kemudian diam sejenak memikirkan pertanyaan Kiba, apakah ia harus menurunkan gengsinya dan memanggil Hinata kemari atau tetap kukuh dan berbohong pada Kiba kalau Hinata tak ada. Sebelum Naruto mencoba berbohong tiba-tiba Hinata keluar dari kamar menuju ruang tamu, Hinata sepertinya akan pergi terlihat dari pakaian yang ia pakai sedikit rapi. Kemudian Kiba terkejut melihat Hinata..

"Hinata, lah jadi kamu istri Naruto?" Taanya Kiba pada Hinata.

Hinata yang ditanyai pun berhenti lalu mengangguk.

"Lah kamu sudah kenal Hinata Kiba?, dimana?" Tanya Naruto yang berpura-pura tidak tahu kalau Kiba dan Hinata sudah saling kenal.

"Iya,kemarin aku tak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya, kemudian berbincang sedikit" balas Kiba,

Hinata merasa tidak ditanyai lagi pun kemudian berpamitan dan langsung pergi, menghiraukan ekpresi Naruto yang melihatnya penuh tanda tanya.

"maaf sebelumnya saya mau pamit keluar sebentar, saya permisi dulu" pamit Hinata sopan

Naruto tidak menjawab tetapi ia sedikit penasaran Hinata mau kemana, ia menaiki seelah alisnya kemudian melihat kearah kepergia Hinata.

Kiba hanya tersenyum sembari mengiyakan pamitan Hinata.

Kemudian Shion tampaknya juga diam

Melihat ini Kiba sedikit heran,

Naruto terdiam.

Sementara Shion yang sedari tadi dihiraukan seperti tak dianggap hanya berhayal dan tampak bermain dengan pikirannya, 'sepertinya aku tak perlu bekerja keras untuk membuat Naruto dengan Hinata jauh, sepertinya sudah ada pencerahan untuk rencanaku' batin Shion.

-  
Suasana hening,

Karna Shion tak suka suasana hening, ia kemudian membuka pembicaraan membahas tentang masalalu mereka dahulu

"Heuumm... Hey kenapa kalian diam saja, kalian ingat tidak situasi begini kita pernah alami saat Kakashi sensei mulai merajuk, sunyi senyap taada suara" ujar Shion.

" Ehya,,,, kamu Shion masih ingat saja,ehehe saat itu Kakashi sensei merajuk karna Naruto yang tak bisa diam" sambung Kiba

"Alah Kiba itu juga karna kau yang mengajakku ribut" sewot Naruto tak mau kalah.

Kemudian diam.

"Ahahaahahahaahah" tawa ketiganya ." lucu ya kalau ingat masa lalu"

Sementara Hinata,

Aku ingin keluar dari rumah, mencari rumah kost atau kontrakan.

 _ **TBC...**_

 _ **Haloaa...**_

 _ **Saya dhechan kembali dengan cerita yang super duper aneh ini :.**_

 _ **Maaf jika chap sebelumnya banyak typo serta kesalahan yang buat teman semuanya sakit mata jika membacaya, soalnya pas ngepost males untuk koreksi lagi jadi langsung klik save aja eheheeee,**_

 _ **Dan saya akan mencoba memperbaikinya di chap 2 ini, semoga tidak ada kesalahan lagi eheheh U.U**_

 _ **Ohya saya juga minta maaf di chap 2 ini ceritaya makin aneh, soalnya saya bingung nih nerusinya gimana, jadi yah begini deh hasilny ganyambung TvT.**_

 _ **Heu..um... baiklah sekarang saya akan membalas beberapa review dari beberapa orang yang tertarik dengan cerita aneh milik dhechan ini TvT,**_

Tyas968 : terimakasih ini sudah lanjut, semoga dichap 2 ini kamu suka yah heheee

: wah ternyata ada juga yang tertarik dengan cerita saya ini TvT, terimakasih nee , ini sudah lanjut semoga gak mengecewakan yah... U.U

: hem...ummmm... ini sudah lanjut tapi kalau kilat sepertinya tidak bisa soalnya lagi sibuk karna mau lebaran huhuhuuu seoga suka chap 2 ini yah, terimakasih

Uchiha Raven : hemehehee ini sudah lanjut, eheh ya ntr saya buat Shio menderita tenang saja. Terimakasih sudah baca

murazaki'aka : he...um... ya akhirnya bisa juga publis cerit aneh TvT. Ohya makasih ya akachan sdh mau kasih saran dan kritiknya saya sangat terbantu,saya sudah memperbaikinya di chap 2 ini, mudah-udahan tidak ada kesalahan lagi. Terimakasih yaaa eheheeh

Guest : hallo jugaa hehee, he..umm,. iya soalnya bl bisa updat cepat karna sibuk mau lebaranPsiapa yang nanyak:3. Ehehe iya emang typo berserakan karna waktu publis saya males ngecek lagi TvT, iya saya usahakan diedit, terimakasihya sudah baca dan salam kenal kembali

fachrunnisa a : huem... maaci ya faa udah mau baca dan ripiu nih cerita aneh aku, kau memag teman tebraikku , ehya masih anyak kesalahan TvT, tapi dichap 2 saya jamin gaada kesalahan, tapi gatau juga ya wkwkw, terimakasih fafaaa.

#maaf jika ada salah penulisan nama :D

 _ **yasudah sekian dulu dari saya, semoga dichap 2 ini makin banyak yang tertarik dengan cerita aneh ini ehehe. Maaf kalo chap 2 ini singkat karna bingung mau buat apa TvT**_

 _ **terima kasih banyak, dan**_

 _ **please review minna \=D/**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _ **Naruhina**_

Maafkan aku hinata

genre : family & drama , hurt/comfort

Rated : T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Haloaa saya kembali dengan fic aneh bin abal ini TvT**

 **Gak menyangka kalau fic ini ada peminatnya'-'/**

 **Semoga pada suka yaaa :D**

 _Summary :_ rumah tangga hinata dengan naruto hampir hancur, dan itu semua gara-gara seorang wanita yang tidak tahu malu!. ia mencoba merebut dan bertujuan menguasai harta naruto. bagaimana tindakan hinata untuk mencegah perbuatan jahat wanita itu dan mempertahankan rumah tangganya?

Tak pande buat summary sumpah T.T

Happy reading minna \=D/ chap 3

Sudah berjam-jam lamanya Hinata berjalan-jalan, sesekali menanya kepada orang-orang apakah ada sebuah rumah kosong yang disewa atau dikontrakan tapi hasilnya nihil. Sampai hari mulai gelap Hinata juga belum juga mendapatkan rumah kontrakan. Ia lelah, juga sedikit lapar. Tetapi ia enggan untuk pulang sebelum menemukan rumah kontrakan. Sekarang ia sedang duduk di pinggir jalan dekat sebuah kantor yang megah.

Kemudian Hinata terdiam sambil melamun.

 _'Heum... Dimana aku harus mencari rumah kontrakan aku sudah lelah dan hari sudah larut, aku takut ada orang jahat yang macam-macam denganku_ ' dengus Hinata sambil memegang sebotol air mineral yang ia beli di supermarket.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang mendekat kearah Hinata, awalnya Hinata merasa takut tapi setelah ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat siapa orang itu ia menghela napas lega, ternyata ia bukan orang jahat, batin Hinata.

"Hinata?, kamu benar Hinatakan?" Tanya yang mulai melangkah mendekati Hinata.

Hinata takut-takut untuk menjawabnya karna ia takut itu orang jahat, tetapi ia tersadar kalau suara seseorang yang memanggilnya adalah suara seorang wanita.

"Iya aku Hinata, apakah kamu... Hu'm ehh...?" Jawab Hinata tetapi sebelum Hinata menlanjutkan ucapannya wanita cantik yang menghampiri Hinata tadi tiba-tiba berlari memeluknya, membuat Hinata terkaget juga meringis karna pelukan wanita itu sangat kuat membuat Hinata sedikit merasa sesak napas.

"Ini aku Sakura, teman SMA mu masa kau melupakan ku Hinata... Huwaahh huwahh TvT" ujar wanita yang memeluk Hinata yang ternyata teman masa SMA Hinata bernama Sakura, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya sembari menatap Hinata kesal karna ia merasa jengkel Hinata bisa melupakan sahabatnya dulu. Tapi Sakura merasa senang juga bisa bertemu lagi dengan Hinata karna Sakura dengar Hinata setelah tamat SMA ia meneruskan pendidikannya keParis dan itu cukup membuat Sakura sedih.

"Baiklah Hinata kau sudah membuatku sedih karna kau meninggalkanku disini sendiri dan pergi keParis,ditambah kau sekarang membuatku kesal karna kau bisa-bisanya melupakanku" kini Sakura angkat bicara, " sekarang ceritakan bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang apa kau sudah menikah?" Tanya Sakura. " Kau harus menceritakan panjang lebar denganku".

"Heumm... Maafkan aku Sakura soalnya aku sedang ada masalah sekarang yang membuat pikiranku kacau sekarang. Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya padamu tapi aku ingin meminta bantuanmu" jawab Hinata dengan wajah sedih,

"Masalah apa ?, ceritakan dengan sahabat lamamu ini, aku pasti bisa membantumu" ujar Sakura

"Aku akan menceritakannya tapi aku butuh rumah kontrakan sekarang"

"Untuk apa?, jadi kau tinggal bersama siapa sekarang?". Sakura benar-benar merasa aneh dengan Hinata sekarang tapi ia mencoba sabar melihat keadaan Hinata yang tampak sedih sekarang ini.

"Aku ingin pindah dari rumahku yang sekarang, jadi apa kau ada kenalan yang mempunyai rumah kosong untuk dikontrakkan?" Tanya Hinata

"Rumah kontrakan?,,, hemm..." Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak " ahiya ada tapi rumah kostan bukan kontrakan taapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Taapa, bisa kau beritahu aku dimana? Aku ingin cepat-cepat pindah dari rumah Sakura" ujar Hinata dengan terburu-buru, dengan posisi menghadap Sakura sambil memegang bahu Sakura dengan kedua tangannya lalu digoncangnya badan Sakura membuat Sakura sedikit pusing.

"Iya..hmmiya Hinata sabar dulu, aku harus memastikan apakah masih ada yang kosong jadi, jika kau ingin pindah sekarang kau bisa beberapa hari sembari menceritakan semua kejadian yang membuatmu menjadi begini manatau aku bisa bantu. Pasti Sasuke-kun tak keberatan jika kau tinggal dirumahh kami" Sakura mengajak Hinata tinggal dirumahnya, membuat Hinata tersenyum singkat

"Tapi tak merepotkanmu Sakura?, ohya Sasuke itu suamimu?, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya tapi dimanayaa..." Hinata diam sejenak.

"Iya Hinata dia seorang direktur diperusahaan Uchiha corp yang ada disana" Sakura menunjuk kearah gedung megahh yang tadi dikagumi Hinata,. "Aku tadi baru saja dari sana menghantarkan makan malam untuknya karna dia bilang dia akan pulang larut dan tak sempat makan malam dirumah, dan beruntung sekali bisa bertemu kau disini hihihi" ujar Sakura,.

"hemm/... Hinata kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau menginap dirumahku sekarang?, aku masih kangen samamulohh'' ucap Sakura lagi

"hem... apa tidak merepotkanmu Sakura?, memang aku lagi tidak ingin pulang kerumah sekarang ini, tapi aku takut kau repot." Ucap Hinata

''tentu tidak Hinata aku malah senang kan kita sudah lama tidak berjumpaa, aku kangennya pake bangetnget loh samamu. Yasudah kalau begitu ayo kita kermhku sekarang'' ucap Sakura sembari menggandeng tangan Hinata, kemudin menarik Hinata berjaan menuju rumhnya. Mereka tak perlu naik kendaraa karna jarak rumah Sakura cukup dekat jadi hanya butuh waktu ekitar 5 menit kmudian mereka sudah sampai.

Skip at Sakura's home

Kini Hinata sudah sampai dirumah Sakura, Sakura langsung mempersilahkan Hinata masuk. Sakura menyuruh Hinata duduk kemudian ia menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa camilan yang ia punya dikulkas.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura datang membawa nampan yang berisi beberapa toples camilan kue kering,kacang,juga bolu. Tak lupa dua gelas jus anggur sebagai pelengkap.

Setelah sampai Sakura meletakkan nampannya dimeja, mempersilahkan Hinata untuk mencicipi camilan

" ayo Hinata dimakan, maafya camilannya hanya itu soalnya aku tak pande membuat camilan sihXD" ujar Sakura yang hanya dibalas senyum simpul oleh Hinata,.

"taapa Sakura ini juga sudah cukup,'' jawab Hinata. " eh apa?, kamu tidak pandai membuat camilan?'' kemudin Hinata brtanya dengan Sakura lagi.

"hem...eheheh seperti itu lah, soalnya aku gasabaran kalau buat kue kering jadi maels deh. hehe''jawab akura sembari tertawa kikuk

"kapan-kapan kita buat besama-sama ya, entar aku ajari kamu buat kue kering yang gampang'' kata Hinata lagi

"apa, bearkah?, baiklah Hinata aku senang sekali hihihihi''

"hem ehehee...'' Hinata membalas perkataan Sakura dengan tertawa ringan kemudia terdiam.

suasana heing sebelum Sakura membuka pembicaraan untuk mengsir kesunyian diantara mereka, lagian Sakua juga penasaran dengan keadaan Hinata sekaang ini.

''ohya Hinata cepat ceritakan pa yang mau kau ceritakan tadi" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Hinata yang ditanyai Sakura pun sedikit terkejut kemudian

"begini Sakura, aku sedih sekalius bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri sekarang'' ucap Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip time

Sudah hampir 2 jam lamanya Hinata bercerita dengan Sakura, membuat ekpresi Sakura yang tadinya ceria berubah menjadi ekspei geram, ia tampak sangat murka mendengar cerita Hinata, rasa rasanya ia ingin membegal suami Sakura harus membantu sahabatnya itu supaya sahabatnya bahagia.

"Hinata, kalau kau mau tinggal disini sementara waktu tak apa, aku akan menyiapkan tempat tidur untukmu'' kata Sakura setelah selesai mendengarkan cerita Hinata, ia takmau tampak ingin mengikut campuri urusan Hinata padahal ia sudah ingin mrencanai sesuatu,.

"tak usah Sakura, aku lebih memilih tinggal sendiri. Aku mau menenangkan diri dahulu'' tolak Hinata lembut.

"tapi Hinata..." kata Sakura terputus karna mereka mendengar suara bel berbunyi

"taapa Sakura aku tak mau merepotkan mu, kitakan juga bisa saling berkunjung'' ucap Hinata lagi

"hem,... benar juga sih tapi dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini aku khawatir kau kenapa-napa Hinata, kitakan sahabat jadi aku takmau melihatmu sedih." ucap Sakura lagi.

"tak usah rep...'' Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya karna terdengar suara bel berbunyi

Tingnungtingnung...

''Sakura sepertinya ada tamu dirumahmu, atau suamimu sudah pulang, ohya Sakura aku ingin mandi?, dimana letak kamar mandinya?,'' tanya Hinata.

"oiya Hinata ku lupa menyuruhmu mandi, kau bisa menuju dapur, kemudian disebelah kulkas ada pintu, nah disitu kamar mandinya, aku mau membukakan pintu duu'' jawab Sakura sembari berjln menuju pintu.

"baklah" kata Hinata,

Hinata penasaran dengan seseorang yang datang kerumah Sakura jadi ia mengintip dari balik lemari, ia melihat Sakura membukakan pintu kemudain tersenyum. Hinata masih penasaran dengan tamunya Sakura jadi ia enggan pergi kekamar mandi sebelum melihatt siapa yang datang, seperti merasakan firasat buruk Hinata masih penasaran dengan tamu Sakura,

Setelah sakura mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk betapah terkejutnya bahwa yang datang kerumah Sakura ternyata dua orang yang dikenalnya...

"apakahh mereka benar...'' gumam Hinata

Hinata berlari menuju kamar mandi agar tamunya Sakura tak tapak menangis, dengan tersedu-sedu ia terisak dikamar mandi. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Sakura mengenal mereka. Bagaimana ini, memberi tahu Sakurapun percuma saja, jadi Hinata putuskan untuk tidak memberitahu siapa suami serta seorang gadis yang selalu bersama suaminya itu.

"Naruto-kun aku tak menyangka kau setega itu padaku..hiks...hiks... apa salahku padamu. Baiklah kalau kau begitu aku juga akan begitu'' gumam Hinata.

Hinata kembali menenangkan dirinya didalam kamar mandi, sambil mandi ia mencoba untuk menguatkan hatinya serta merencanakan masa depannya.

"aku harus kuat, tak boleh cengeng. Akan kurebut kembali Naruto-kun kembali kesisiku, atau aku yang aka pergi dari sisinya''

terdengar suara beberapa orang tertawa diruang tamu,

"Sakura-chan bisa aja, aku dan shion hanya berteman kok. iyakan Shion?'' tanya Naruto.

"heum... i-iya sakura-san kami cuma berteman'' jawab Shion malu-malu.

"tapi kalian terlihat cocok, serius" ucap Sakura.

dikamar mandi

 _'bahkan Sakura pun berendapat kalau mereka dua cocok, hik,,,hikss'_ isak Hinata didalam kamar mandi...

 _ **TBC...**_

 _ **Tadaaa chap 3 up!**_

 _ **Huwahhuwahhh saya bingung nih cerita kok makin anehyaa**_

 _ **Soalnya saya buatnya buru-buru paslebaran hihihi...**_

 _ **Ehya ngomong-ngomong soal lebaran omedetou minna!**_

 _ **Minal aizin walfidzin mohon maaf lahir dan batin.**_

 _ **Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1436H**_

 _ **Semoga dihari yang suci ni kita semkin mendapatkan berkah,:"V**_

 _ **Terimakasih yng sudah ripiu dichap yang lalu**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Saya mohon maaf jika chap 3 ini tidak memuaskan karna saya benar-benar bingung,TvT**_

 _ **Semoga suka ya para readers,...**_

 _ **Sekian dulu**_

 _ **Ohayou**_

 _ **Terimakasih... dan jangan lupa ripiu,ripiunyaa ya ditinggal biar semangat nih nerusin chap selanjuny XD**_

 **Please review minna**


End file.
